Alike but Different
by Ellz42
Summary: It's only been 1 year since the events of the movie, and more problems arise. But this time, it's not Elsa. In fact, it's Elsa's opposite. And this opposite is even more dangerous now than Elsa will ever be. It's the last person you expect. Probably. I promise you that even if you expect every single detail, you will love this fic! Please review, ideas appreciated! -Ellz42
1. First Flames

**Author's Note: Hey it's Ellz42 here! I have multiple other FIPs (FanFictions in Progress) so you can check them out. Strangely enough, most of them are Frozen-Related Material... I DON'T CARE, I LOVE IT! I'm actually playing the soundtrack right now for memories. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"**

**Anyways love yas.**

* * *

"Elsa!"

Anna burst into the bedroom, puffing. Elsa looked at her, annoyed.

"After all that time spent knocking on my door, why stop now?" she yawned sarcastically.

Anna groaned softly. "Sorry, Elsa." She walked back outside, closed the door and knocked grudgingly. Then she burst through the door. "Happy now?"

"Sorry, Anna, I'm just busy with all these papers. I can't help being a little agitated. Now, what brings you into my bedroom?"

Anna stood, confused for a second, then her memory returned. "Oh. Right," she swallowed. "Uh, well, I was just sleigh riding with Kristoff, like we do every Saturday. And then we were doing these really scary twists and turns, I was scared for our lives. Then I don't know what happened, it went all fuzzy and next thing you know a few trees are on fire..."\

"How is that possible? This is WINTER."

"I know! Crazy, right! And then Kristoff was staring at me like I'd done something and he- he hasn't spo- spoken to me s-since..." Anna broke down into tears.

Realisation dawned on Elsa's face and she stared at Anna dubiously.

"What is it, Elsa? Do you know what happened?" Anna asked through her tears.

"Its, it's nothing. Don't worry about it," Elsa replied, a little too quickly.

"C'mon, Elsa. I know you. Something's up. Tell me, please," she stepped closer to Elsa and Elsa flinched. "What?"

"Anna, I'm not safe around you anymore. Fire and Ice... doesn't mix. You'd kill me."

"What _are_you talking about?"

"Anna, isn't it obvious?"

"Uh... no...?"

"Anna, we're opposites."

"Well yeah, that is obvious. You have platinum blonde hair and pale skin, I have red hair and freckles and bright red cheeks."

"Anna, it's not like that... well it is... but it's not... that's not what I meant."

"Well, then what _did_ you mean?"

"Anna... you- you're-" Elsa's voice faltered as she shed icy tears.

"I'm what? C'mon, spit it out!"

"You have fire powers."


	2. Emotions

Anna's eyes widened. "You _can't _be serious!"

"I'm sorry Anna, but..."

Anna burst into tears and ran out of the room.

"Anna, wait!"

I got up to follow her, but tripped on the edge of my gown and fell face-first. I groaned and slowly picked myself up. I changed my dress to a simple white sundress and my heels to satin-like blue ballet flats. Then I dashed after her.

* * *

I found her at the stables with her new horse, Troy. When she sees me, she panics and lights her tissue on fire. She screams when she realises and throws it to the ground, stomping heavily on it. "Elsa, get out!"

"Anna I just want to talk to you!"

"I said GET OUT!"

"Anna, please..."

"You said it yourself! I'm too dangerous to be around you, or anyone!"

"Anna, remember? I used to be like that. Everyone found out in the wrong way because I panicked. Love will thaw... And in your case, love will put out the flames."

"Elsa, I don't think it'll work. Fire is different. It's out of control. No one can tell it what to do. Ice can be enjoyed, as snow. Ice is solid, fire isn't. Fire moves by itself. Fire won't do what I tell it to do."

"Yes, it will Anna. You can't do anything if you don't believe you can. I gave you white hair because of it! You can't hide away and expect everything to be okay. It didn't work that way for me! This is just like what happened to me, except your powers are only showing now."

"Elsa, just go..."

"Anna-"

"I SAID GO!"

She shoves towards the door, and in doing so, her hair lights up and her braids fly into my face, leaving burns across my cheek. I yell in pain and run to the door, then I pause and turn. Anna goes back to her corner and sobs... But she forgot one important thing... Her hair was on fire. Her beautiful braids brush against the stable wall and suddenly, the whole building is burning.

I feel a singeing pain in my right arm, the arm holding the door frame. I yelp and pull my hand away. The fire has already blazed its way over to my position. I pivot and sprint towards the castle. Several firemen are already throwing buckets on it, but I know it's no use. A fire with a fuel like Anna won't end any time soon.

I suddenly realise something terrible. Sven. He's in the stable. I dash back send thrown open the doors. It's already started to collapse! I fling open every stable door, watching horse after horse and pony after pony run towards freedom. I try to use ice to hold up the ceiling but its no use. Fire trumps ice. "SVEN!" I scream as I frantically try to find his stable door. Finally there is only one door left. It must be Sven.

* * *

**A/N: Heyo people! Sorry for taking such a long time to update. I have had THE WORST Writer's Block in the history of Writer's Block. If you want more, reviews with ideas WILL help! Also, feel free to send constructive criticism and favourites AND A FOLLOW IF YOU WANT MORE! Love you all! **


	3. Watch it Burn

**A/N: Hello again, readers! First of all, an announcement. I have published yet another fanfic, but this time, it's not Frozen. It's a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic! Yes, I love Percy Jackson! And no, not gonna lie, I may be a Pernico fangirl... BUT YOU CAN BLAME IT ON DIVERGENTDEMIGOD! Her Sassy Seven fic, particularly her portrayal of Jason, got me started! Lol I love it and all you fans out there should check them all out! Anyway, cheers to my peers, and don't forget this:**

**Views and Reviews for updates! My next update will come at 500 viewers and at least 5 reviews! So REVIEW!**

**Also, I get hit with Writer's Block frequently... Reviews with ideas are the best kind! I'm mainly running out of words to describe fire.**

* * *

Anna sat, all alone, as the raging yellow fire blazed on around her. She cringed as the water from the once frozen fjord splashed over her wild emotional outburst. But no tears came. All that came was rising steam. She cursed herself for... for... for what? Even though she had no reason to hate herself, she did anyway.

A few metres away, yet seeming like kilometres, Anna could hear her sister Elsa screaming someone's name. It wasn't hers, but it was familiar. Hmm... Finally Anna could hear her clearly.

"Sven!" Elsa called, throwing piece after piece of charred fallen timber aside. "Sven!" Eventually, she moved over a burning food trough and found him. "Oh my God, Sven! We need to get you out."

But Sven refused to move. He seemed to believe that staying put would keep him safe from the fiery inferno surrounding him. "Sven, come on!"

Just then, Kristoff burst through the burning doors, shaking the stable to its roots. "Sven! Are you there, buddy?!" Sven's ears perked up at the familiar sound of Kristoff's voice and he started to move.

"That's it, Sven," Elsa murmured soothingly into his ear. "Let's go to Kristoff."

Sven slowly trotted out of the stall as Kristoff searched frantically for his reindeer. Elsa realised that Kristoff still had no idea that Sven was even alive, let alone his position. "Kristoff! Over here! I have him!"

He heard her and looked up. He finally saw Sven and parkoured his way over. "Oh my God, Sven! We need to get you out."

Elsa felt like giggling. That was _exactly _what she had said. But she had to stay serious. This was no time for humor. A distraction such as that would not do. They had to get out now if they wanted any chance of survival. She snapped back into character.

"When he heard you calling, he started to move. You just need to reassure him, and he will follow." Elsa remembered.

Kristoff nodded, and began to whisper soothingly in Sven's ear, the same way Elsa had. This time it worked. Soon, Sven didn't need to rely on reassurance to move and so Elsa and Kristoff started to talk.

"So this is Anna's doing?"

"Yes."

"And you never knew?"

"Of course not, I was locked in a room for 90% of my life!"

There was a short silence until Kristoff metaphorically karate-chopped it in half.

"All this time, I loved her, but I never saw just what a _monster _she really was."

Elsa gaped at him, shocked to the core. _How can he say that?!_ she thought.

"Excuse me, mister, she is my sister. She is not a monster."

"Listen Elsa. I know that. But she is extremely powerful, and if I'm correct, she will kill everyone. Once out-of-control, fire cannot be tamed. There is nothing that can stop her. NOTHING. You understand? And if we don't leave this place now, we will be first blood." He continued on, but Anna didn't want to hear any more.

She couldn't believe it. Her own husband had rejected her for a simple mistake. Sure, it could have been fatal, but Elsa did the same to her, and no one saw her giving up and throwing her away.

At the doorway...

"Kristoff, don't you get it? If we just let her be, she will probably curse us with endless firestorms! You could be in an eternal winter right now if she hadn't followed me! She's just like me, but just a little different."

"A little?"

"Whatever. Look, the point is we are more likely to die if we don't sort this out right this second."

"We're more likely to die if we go back in there!"

"Kristoff! Get off your high reindeer and pull your head in! This is serious!"

"I am serious!"

"Look, just forget it! Kill us all, you won't care s***! You can just..."

* * *

**Okay peoples I cut it off here because you do NOT want to hear the language that comes up next. I promise you that you Aren missing out on too much though.**


	4. Discovery

**A/N: Hello again! I have reached the standard 5 reviews, and so now I am updating! Yay! For this chapter, my goal is 10 (5 more reviews), and it still counts if they are all from the same people.  
**

**In answer to your review, I do random fanfics (that's their name), I didn't take any offense, but it's been a while since I finished that, (yes I know I published it yesterday, just read on) so I can't remember what she was going to say, and whatever it was, it was horrific. So, sorry about that, but I can't post the swearing. It would have been GRAPHIC, if I could remember it, which I can't, having the s**ttiest memory in the past, present and future of the Planet Earth.**

**As mentioned before, I will have a standard amount of reviews before I will update. Of course, I haven't reached the required view total as of yet, but I'm going to scrap that. It's too hard. **

**As also mentioned before, reviews with story ideas are the best. So, anyway, let's get on with it.  
**

* * *

Kristoff stared wide-eyed, open-mouthed at the foul words that had just left the Queen's mouth. He backed off slowly for a few metres, before leaping onto Sven and urging him into a gallop, weaving through the fire-fighters and startled townsfolk towards the North Mountain. Elsa watched him until it was impossible to spot him amongst the twisted trees, then stared into the burning stable, trying to spot Anna. For a small second Elsa thought she glimpsed Anna's once purple, now charcoal dress, then it disappeared and she could only see red-hot flames. The smoke from the fire burned her eyes, and so Elsa recoiled, stepping backwards.

Her foot caught on a small ledge-thing **(I know, terrible description)** jutting out from the ground and she fell backwards with a scream...

Anna sat, watching the fires from within rage on all around her. She had heard what Elsa could do with her ice. Maybe she could do something the same. She decided to try and stood up. Bad idea. Her fragile charred dress fell from her body, coiling around her feet, and she was stark naked. She covered herself hurriedly, then realized she couldn't be seen and removed her hands. It felt good, nude in the middle of her own personal wildfire, with the friendly flames lapping happily around her ankles. She felt so alive, so happy, so in her element. Then she felt a sharp pain in her chest, behind her left breast, and realized that the firemen outside had begun to gain control over her flames.

It angered her, and she sent flames out in every direction, blasting the people outside with extreme heat and burning their faces. They screamed and ran many metres away, cowering in fear from the fiery wrath of the next in line to the throne. Soon, Anna began to tire, and figured that the harder she used her power, the more exhausted she would become. But she knew that she couldn't be seen like this. So she did as Elsa did every morning, raised her arms high and watched as the powerful magic floated down her arms, creating the sleeves of the dress. The magic curled down her bodice, making amazingly intricate designs, then turned into small flames, like the kind you would get from a match, that twisted down into a stunning skirt, hemmed with magical smoke.

When the magic had stopped, Anna looked down and admired the work that the magic had done. Her sleeves shone golden yellow, with those long dangly things on the end of sleeves **(someone please tell me what they're called)**, colored a golden orange. Her dress had a surprising amount of cleavage, that curved like a collar, but as soon as it reached past her breasts, curved outwards again, revealing her slim stomach. It closed off just above her waistline, hopefully hiding a neat pair of underwear. It was the same at the back. It was sunflower yellow, with orange edging. The skirt faded from yellow near the bodice, to sunset gold, to bright orange, then finally fading into smoke. It seemed as if the dress were alive, the skirt looked as if the flames were heading down as they changed colors. All in all, it was a stunning dress.

...Elsa landed in a stranger's arms. They were strong and muscular but soft and warm at the same time. They were clothed in sheepskin and belonged to a tall, sexy man.

"You don't need to be a God to save the Queen," the stranger said. Elsa fell into a romantic trance at his voice. It was gentle but rough, which made him even sexier.

"No..." Elsa murmured. "Just an angel..." _Am I dreaming? _she thought to herself. She pinched herself. Nope. She realised he was staring at her. "Oh, I apologise. I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle and-"

"I already knew that, sweetheart. I live here."

"Oh, right. Of course. Silly me. And you are..?" Elsa looked pointedly at the man.

"My name is Joshua. You must know what caused this, you were in there when it started, I heard."

Elsa hesitated. She couldn't tell this man. Her sister was scared and alone, and probably just wanted to be left alone. Should she tell him, or shouldn't she? Finally, Elsa made her decision. "I'm afraid it's a private matter. I do not wish to speak about it presently."

Joshua looked like he was about to laugh at the words Elsa chose, but decided against it. "You can trust me, you know."

His amazing voice nearly convinced her to break her silence. But she managed to hold it back. "Not here. I trust you, but there are enough people around us to overhear and start to pass on rumors." The man nodded and grasped Elsa's hand.

"Come. I will lead you to my house. It is just down this here road."

Elsa didn't want to leave Anna and the burning stable behind, but she followed Joshua anyway.

-Time Lapse-

Joshua led Elsa down the darkening streets. It was getting late. Joshua glanced at her pretty face every few seconds. It looked so petite, just like a china doll, and he couldn't help but stare. The pale glow of the slowly rising moon reflected off her face. It took everything inside of him to not kiss her.

Finally, his front door was just ahead. He pushed it open. "Ladies first," he said with a grin. Elsa giggled and walked in. "It's not much, but these days it's hard to sell my woodcuttings. Anyone who bothers to buy anything throws it on their fireplace." Elsa's giggle turned into a sympathetic smile.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that. Have some money." Elsa rummaged through the small purse she was carrying and pulled out several coins.

"I couldn't possibl-"

"Take it."

The power, authority and strength behind her voice shut him up. He accepted the money and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down gracefully. "So," Joshua said, pouring out two cups of tea. "What's the story?"

Elsa told him everything. She couldn't help it.

"Tell me more," Joshua demanded.

"That's all to it."

"I meant more, as in more about you."

Elsa nodded and told him all about the fun she had with Anna before she struck her, the panic after the incident, the trolls removing her memory, all those years alone with only Anna's occasional song outburst, and the Frozen Summer. "...and that's been my life. Tell me about you."

Joshua was a poor carpenter. He was skilled in his trade, but nobody appreciated his work. Anyone who bought anything from his shop would haggle the price down to half-price or more. He told her about how his last three girlfriends only wanted him for his money, and stole twice as much as they'd asked him for if he refused, leaving him with an average income of $10 a week.

Elsa was shocked. "If you ever need anything, just come to the palace. Tell them you have special permissions from Elsa herself. They will let you in."

They continued their idle chat for several hours. Soon the sun was dawning, and they were both tired. Elsa saw this and stood up abruptly, turning towards the door. Joshua placed his hand on her arm to stop her and sparks ran all the way up. They both recoiled and stared at each other in amazement. Realisation dawned on their faces.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to say this, but..."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. We were-"

"-meant to be together." They finished in perfect harmony, then froze and stared at each other.


	5. Bonfire Heart

**A/N: Sup! It's Ellz here and I'm back! Okay, so I'm just gonna scrap all that review count s***. It's just too complicated. But maybe just one inspiring review would be great! In answer to your review, IDRF (sorry if you don't like the abbreviation), thank you, I will try my hardest to perfect all the details of this story as much as is possible when you are under 13 years old. Yes, under 13. And actually, your review was part of my inspiration to continue.**

**And also, GUESS WHAT?! I met a real, actual author today! Her name is Liam Tanner, and she's written this trilogy called The Keepers, and she's writing a new series called the Hidden Series. The first book, Ice Breaker, came out early this year, but it won't come out in the US until next year. She's amazing, and I suggest you check her out.**

**As I always say, reviews with ideas are quite possibly THE FRICKIN BEST, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

* * *

After several extremely awkward minutes, Joshua snapped out of the moment. "Well, Elsa, you must be very tired. Come, I'll show you to my guest room," he offered

Elsa felt her fatigue catch up to her, and nearly fell asleep right on the spot. She didn't feel comfortable sleeping in a stranger's house, even if he _was _her future soulmate, but she was _so tired. _Eventually, she gave into her lack of energy and nodded wearily. He gently grabbed her hand, his own hands were so warm, and softly pulled her across the small house to a tiny bedroom. He moved aside some stray underwear, blushing a bright crimson, and patted the bed.

"Here. I'm sure it's not castle standard, but forgive me for being so poor," he joked.

Elsa giggled and lay down. Joshua left the room, saying, "I will leave you to sleep."

But after all that, she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were plagued with concerns for Anna. Would she be okay? Would she be slaughtered like they planned to do to Elsa herself? Or would their hearts still contain the acceptance and compassion they had for Elsa, and let her be? Elsa doubted it. Even her husband wanted her dead. Well, Elsa wasn't even sure if they were still married. She didn't know of any divorce rituals that had to be performed.

So to clear her mind, she did what she always did. She hit herself in the head with a icy sledgehammer. It worked. In fact, she fell asleep.

Anna's magic soon wore out, and the firemen were ready to inspect the burnt-out stable. She needed an escape plan, so that she could stay unrecognisable while she fled. Sure, she had a new dress, but she also happened to be one of the only people in the kingdom with red hair. **(It's SUCH a shame that red-heads are rare...)**

She figured that she could form a fiery bubble around her while she left, hiding her new self from anyone around her. Yes, that'll work. Hopefully, she had just enough magic remaining within. With a final jolt of pain, she realised that the last flames had been extinguished, and so she immediately shrouded herself in her magic and dashed out the door, scorching the firemen that were gathering by the doorway. She left a smoking pile of ashes in her wake.

She didn't know where to turn, so she closed her sky-blue eyes and let her mind take over her body. When she felt herself stop, she opened her eyes. She was standing outside Elsa's ice castle, which was beginning to melt, even though the magic should have protected it from heat. _Maybe magical fire and heat are different to normal fire and heat._ She pressed her forehead to the front door, willing the castle to stop melting, but instead it glowed a bright golden orange and the snowflake patterns turned into sun patterns, and the pale blue castle turned the same golden orange colour as the door had.

It seemed as if it were speaking to her, inviting her inside. Without hesitation, she obeyed and pushed open the door. The interior had changed dramatically. Instead of having the empty, cold, hostile atmosphere Elsa's version had, Anna's was more inviting and cosy. There was furniture, surrounding a large glowing fireplace on the far wall. The colour pattern ranged from sunflower yellow through to smoky grey. There was a small amount of charcoal black as well.

It was much friendlier, more like an up-sized family home than an unfurnished icy prison. The walls were no longer ice, they seemed to be a warm, solidified version of her fire. It looked like a place where she could sit and cuddle... No, she couldn't think about Kristoff now. She couldn't cry now. The past was in the past. He didn't love her. In fact, he was repulsed by her. Maybe one day she would find someone truly loved her, someone who would not throw her away in her time of need, someone who loved her for who she was deep down inside, someone who cared.

Anna broke away from her thoughts and continued through the castle, examining the wonders of magic. She walked confidently up the shining staircase, watching the early morning light filtering through the magnificent walls. She was delighted by what she saw.

Along one wall, was a double bed, with smoky silk draped over the polished bedposts and dressed with sheets of the same smoke. A large, intricately designed yellow rug was laying across the shimmering floor, and every few seconds, a small fire would flare up and disappear just as quickly. On the opposing end of the room, there was a small room with a door. Probably the bathroom. And instead of Elsa's crystalline chandelier **(I'm gonna SWIIIIIIIIIIING from the chandelIEEER, from the chandelIEEER! (Excuse my shocking singing!))** there was a more traditional chandelier, made from the same fire-ice as the castle itself, but the candle-flames were stronger and blazed like a campfire instead.

Anna felt the bed calling out her name, and gave into the cry to sleep. She yawned and stretched and lay down in the comfortable smoky sheets. Sleep came to her with no hesitation, and she was out. Her only dreams were about a small ginger kitten coming beside her and falling asleep with her.

Several hours later, Elsa woke. She heard Joshua cooking in the main room, and smelling crispy bacon and poached eggs, emerged. Joshua took one look at her and laughed. "What? What is wrong with me?" Elsa inquired.

"Your hair. It looks hilarious."

"What about it?"

"Bed hair."

Elsa cursed.

"Woah, did you just say the "S" word?"

"Yes, yes I did. Surprised?"

"You're royalty! You can't say such things!"

"Can't I? I thought I was the Queen, and the Queen can do what she likes, no?"

Joshua sighed and turned back to his cooking. "Damn it, Elsa, you're too damn cute."

Elsa giggled. "Am I?"

Joshua sighed again. "Well, not right now, I mean, just look at that goddamn hair!"

Elsa laughed even louder. "So," she questioned, "how's this food coming along?"

"It's nearly done. Just need to add the chilli flakes..."

"You put chilli flakes on your _bacon_?!"

"No, I put chilli flakes _in _my bacon. Get it right, El."

They cracked up, in perfect harmony.

"You know, you sound so perfect when you laugh, El."

"And you sound so... so... manly."

Joshua blushes and handed her a plate of bacon.

Elsa started to say, "Are there-" but Joshua cut her off with "No, there are no chilli flakes in your food."

Elsa nodded a thanks and dug in.

* * *

**Okay, so not much of a cliffie, I'm sorry, but I've run out of time and decent ideas.**


	6. The Fires of Love

**A/N: Hello again! In answer to your review, Rin, thank you very much ;D. In answer to YOUR review, IDRF, thank you for understanding, and also, I can't promise you those things, I make things up as I write; very few details of any story I write are pre-planned. Kind of like a movie you've never seen before; you never know what's about to happen until it does.**

**Can I also say to everyone, that I've never published a third person story like this. Most of my previous stories (one of which I deleted, sorry guys) were in PoVs, or Point of View.**

**I made the new character female, as there were way too many male supporting characters in the original Frozen: Olaf, Sven, Hans, the Duke even, the name a few.**

**I also apologise for not including more about Olaf, and Elsa's powers yet. I promise you all that they will be introduced more later.**

**So, love you all, have fun reading!**

* * *

Anna awoke late that evening. She glanced around, unsure of her surroundings, then memories of the previous days came to her. A few tears leaked from her eyes, falling on the warm comforter, sizzling into steam and giving Anna a split second of pain, like you would get from a pin prick. All of a sudden, Anna realised there was another, small body beside her in the bed. Was it?

Elsa finished her meal quickly. She spent the afternoon chatting about generally nothing with Joshua. He insisted that she call him J, or at least Josh, to break the formalities. Elsa had agreed. Whenever the subject of Anna or the palace came up, the temperature would drop a little and the frost from her resting hands would spread slowly across the little wooden table towards Josh. Once Josh made her laugh again, though, the frost would immediately and speedily retreat to its owner.

Just after noon, Josh took her hand in his and led her out the doorway. He was a tall man, taller than many, and bumped his head as he always did on the short doorframe. He groaned, rubbed the sore area and continued to take Elsa down the dusty street he resided in. He took her through a small forest area, on the opposite side of Arendelle to the North Mountain side, to a glistening blue lake. Elsa gasped with amazement.

"It's, it's breathtaking!" she said with an astonished gasp. Josh beamed. A mischievous thought formed in the back of his mind.

"Hey, Elsa," he said softly. Elsa turned towards him. "Come here," he called.

Anna slowly lifted the crumpled sheets, intrigued but slightly frightened by what might lay beneath. Finally, her inextinguishable curiosity took hold and she ripped the blankets up, throwing them across the room where they snared on a coat rack and shredded in two. She cringed and her attention returned to the thing that slept beside her. It was...

"OMG IT'S A _KITTEN_! ITS A F***ING KITTEN OMG!" she screamed. The kitten woke up with a jolt, and, claws flying everywhere, scrambled across the floor to hide behind the very same coat rack that the sheets had torn on. "Sorry..." Anna apologised, rubbing the scratches the kitten had given her.

She jumped out of bed, tiptoeing ever so quietly across the room. The innocent little ginger kitten was once again sleeping peacefully. She scooped her up, cuddling her close to her chest. He seemed to have forgiven her and purred lovingly.

"I think I'll name you..." she searched frantically through her brain for a suitable name. "Pockets!" **(Personally, I'd name her Skittles, but this is in a world where Skittles unfortunately do not yet exist. I thought Pockets was just as cute and original.)**

Pockets yawned and leaped out of Anna's arms. She trotted back to the bed, and in doing so, spontaneously burst into flames. Anna giggled as Pockets extinguished herself, snuggling into the same spot she had been before. Anna decided to let her sleep, while she herself went downstairs for a snack.

She flung open the fridge, well, it would have been a fridge, if Anna had ice powers. But she didn't, so it was really more of an oven. But back to our story.

Just what she wanted. A perfectly cooked roasted chicken, with a side of roasted potatoes and hot gravy. She carried it to the table, and forgetting her manners, ripped chunk after chunk off the chicken and shoved it handful after handful down her throat. She scooped up mouthfuls of gravy-drenched potatoes and washed it all down with a glass of Fanta! This might have been centuries ago, but magic is eternal!

As she slurped the final remains of the gravy pot, Pockets hopped down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she stretched, and burst into flames again. The fire slowly petered out as she reached the table, and she used the smoky silk tablecloth as a climbing wall to reach the top of the table. She rubbed her head against Anna's hand, meowing, begging for food. Anna laughed and walked back to the "fridge". She pulled out a dish of smoked salmon and warm cat's milk which she placed on the table next to the purring Pockets. Pockets dived into it and Anna watched her, amused.

Anna left Pockets where she was, and decided to go outside for a little stroll down the mountain. She closed the doors slowly behind her, so as to lock Pockets inside and prevent her from escaping.

After only a few metres, Anna realised that she couldn't go down a mountain dressed like this. She waved her arms and her dress soon changed to a yellow knee-length skirt and orange singlet top. Her high-heels were replaced with soft grey boots and she continued her descent. She skipped through the forest, admiring the beautiful flowers sprouting from the grass around her. But then she saw a sight that made her stop in her tracks.

Meanwhile, back in Arendelle, Elsa could not believe the extravagant and awe-inspiring beauty of the lake in front of her. At the bottom she could see technicolored fish swimming by, bubbling greetings to their friends. Around the lake, were a variety of blue flowers, from baby blue to dark navy. Soft petals were doused in sprays of dew, and the lake in whole smelled like the Royal Gardens, Anna's favourite place. Anna...

Elsa was soon overcome with fear for her sister and grief. The ground froze rapidly, and the lake glazed over. The flowers wilted from the extreme cold and snow began to pile up over everything. Josh shivered uncontrollably, totally inappropriately dressed for this weather, and when he spoke, his teeth chattered together, making it near impossible to decipher.

"W-wha-what's-s w-wr-wrong, E-El?" He managed.

Elsa couldn't answer. She crouched on the ground, head between her legs, hand over her head, and cried. It started as just a choked sob, then grew until she was bawling. Josh stood riveted on the spot, unsure of what to do. Finally, he came over to Elsa, sandalled feet crunching in the snow. He placed his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He could just make out the word she was repeating.

"A-Anna..."

"Hey, Elsa, she'll be fine. I'm sure she's all tucked up nicely in the palace, cosy in her room, waiting for you to come home."

Elsa nodded slightly and slowly, slowly, the snow disappeared, the flowers blooming once again, filling the air with their pleasant and captivating aroma. The lake thawed, let the seemingly untouched fish swim freely. Elsa's face was covered in cold tears, and she wiped her face clear with the back of her sleeve. She wrapped her arms around Josh, and he picked her up, swinging her through the air like a small child. Her melodious laughter filled the air, and he pulled her back in for a kiss, the mischievous thought he had considered earlier.

Unlike the soft pecks they had endured before, this one was filled with a strong passion, and Josh's tongue begged entry, pushing against Elsa's pale lips. She obliged, and her own tongue pushed into his. They kissed hungrily for a long time.

They broke apart, gasping for air. Josh's legs collapsed beneath him and he sprawled on the ground. Elsa landed on top of him and they lay there for an eternity.

Josh reached into his pocket, pulling out a small thing. Should he do it now, when they were caught in a moment? Or should he wait? He chose the first option. He sat up and unlaced his fingers from Elsa's.

"I love you Elsa, with everything I am. There is just one thing I have to ask you," he began.

"And that is?" she questioned with a heartwarming smile.

* * *

**Ooh, what could this question be? Wait until the next update to find out!**

**Also, don't forget to tell me what you think! For all you guests reading this: you can still leave reviews if you don't have a profile! Just fill in the required fields and press Post!**


	7. Blazing Passion

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! I'mma get a straight into this.**

**In answer to your review, IDRF, the best tips I can offer you are: read plenty of other FanFics for inspiration, watch the movies/read the books several times, and set yourself small guidelines such as:**

**Write: 300 words**

**Time Limit: 30min**

**...and don't stop, write down whatever enters your head, and read over it, see what you wanna keep then just get rid whatever you don't want. I got this advice from the author Lian Tanner. And one more tip: procrastination actually does help! And about the chapter ending thing, you can end it wherever you think the audience will want more most. You'll also find that it'll get easier and better as you go along and learn from your reviews.**

**Okay, well that's all I gotta say, #IShipEshua (ElsaxJoshua), and I'm outta here!**

* * *

Boiling hot tears fell rapidly down Anna's face. Her face was twisted with emotional pain as her heart knotted inside her. Kristoff...

He was relaxing in the back of his sleigh, feet up, head back, smile on his face. He was coming right at her. Sven hadn't yet noticed her, probably too caught in the little shanty Kristoff was humming. But it was only a matter of time.

She picked up her skirts and fled behind the nearest tree. It was there she broke down into sobs. She curled up tight, head between her knees, and her tears stung her cheeks. She wanted to die. To dig a hole and bury herself alive. To leap off the top floor of her castle. To form a crystal dagger and rip her heart out. To die. She deserved it. She deserved it all. Her life was a danger to others. And it would be so easy. One spilt second of pain, then nothing; her life would be ended and everyone would be happy. Sure, Elsa would miss her, but hey, she'd be over it pretty soon. Elsa had her duties.

She was immersed in the thought of suicide, that she unconsciously formed a fire crystal dagger like the one she had envisioned in her hand. She was bringing it up towards her chest when she heard something. Or rather, nothing. Kristoff had stopped singing.

oOoOo

Joshua froze, unsure whether he should continue. Elsa's expectant smile told him that she already knew what he was about to say. He might as well get it over and done with.

"Elsa," he began tentatively, "Would you..." His voice broke off and he cleared his throat. "Would you do me the honour and become my wife."

Elsa gasped. She didn't actually think he would ever manage to say it. She decided to torture him for a little while.

"Hmm... Well I don't know... You are rather handsome, but looks aren't everything... And you are very skilled as a craftsman..." Joshua's hopeful expression morphed into a more pained one. Elsa realised that she couldn't put him through any more emotional turmoil. "God, you're so stupid sometimes, Josh! Of course I'll marry you!"

Joshua exhaled with relief. He hadn't realised he had been holding his breath. Before he could do anything else, Elsa swept him into the largest and most romantic of hugs in the history of large and romantic hugs ever known, and kissed him as the sun set around them. Everything smelt sweeter and the world was brighter.

Soon it was dark, and so Josh hoisted Elsa onto his shoulders and they returned to Josh's house. Elsa climbed down at the beginning of his street and laced her fingers through his, enjoying warmth for the first time in forever. "Will you stay in my lowly peasant's hut for one more night, or shall I escort you home?" Elsa laughed, and Josh thought she had never looked more beautiful, with the glow of the moon reflecting on her pale complexion.

"Yours will do," she answered with a smile remaining on her lips. She too had never felt so alive. They had reached Josh's hut, and he pushed the door wide open. He motioned for Elsa to enter first. He closed the door behind them, and a walked over to the kitchen bench, preparing a small meal for two. Elsa wandered into the bedroom, emerging several seconds later wearing an entirely different outfit, designed for comfort. It was thin, and faintly transparent, and it flowed softly down Elsa's slim form.

The dress was like a simple but revealing cotton nightdress, with snowflake etchings on the hem. She had plain ice-satin slippers and her hair tumbled freely over her shoulders. By and large, she looked like an angel. Josh blushed, but his eyes stayed on Elsa.

She snuggled up next to him, nudging his shoulder with her head like a small puppy. He diverted his attention for a few seconds while he passionately kissed Elsa. She obviously enjoyed it, as she ran her fingers through his hair, pushing his head in. He broke away quickly, but before Elsa could protest, he shoved a spoonful of steaming hot stew in her mouth. He scooped large dollops into her bowl and poured the rest into his own. They crossed the room to the table together and sat down side by side. Their hands were joined as they ate in complete silence.

Elsa yawned after she finished, so Josh gathered up the bowls, placed them in the bucket he used as a sink, and cradled Elsa in his arm like a child. He sat her on the bed, and he dressed into his bedclothes. Elsa tried not to peek. When he finally said, "Done," she opened her eyes and was taken aback by what she saw. His chest was rippled with muscles and the long pants he wore contrasted well with the no-shirt thing. She leapt into his arms and kissed him once again, reigniting the flaming passion they had used before dinner.

oOoOo

"Anna?" His surprised voice broke the eerie silence around her. "What're you doing here?"

She slowly tilted her heavy head upward to stare angrily into his eyes. Her fierce temper gained control over her sorrow and a fearsome beast was released.

"I thought you loved me!" she screamed at him. "How dare you betray my love and decide to kill me! Sure, I'm dangerous, but so was Elsa! Do you know how many tears I've cried?! Too many! So f*** off and get the hell out of Arendelle! You belong in the deepest, darkest, filthiest depths of Tartarus!" She paused for breath.

Kristoff stepped back in surprise. "I- I didn't! What are you talking about?"

"You know full well what I'm talking about! Don't deny it, you filthy swine! I heard you with my own ears!"

Kristoff didn't say anything else. He just stared at the ground in shame. When he finally looked up again, his eyes were filled with tears. He tried denial once again. "Anna, I'm telling you, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Yes you f***ing do, you ugly s***! Now get out of here!" Several nearby trees burst into flames. Sadness overtook Anna's emotions again and the tears dropped once again. "Just- just go," she ordered through her tears. Kristoff didn't move an inchThis infuriated Anna, and he shoved him, right where the heart was. "I SAID _GO!_" she yelled.

Kristoff jumped back in pain, clutching his chest. He gasped for breath as he collapsed on the ground. He glanced up at her, and she saw the unforgiving pain in his eyes. His face twisted with pain and he heaved. He shakily stood up and stumbled toward the sled. Sven took off without a thought, as Kristoff groaned in his seat.

It took Anna another moment to realise what she had done, when she thought she saw Kristoff's hair begin to turn black. She formed the blazing dagger once more, and held it over her gut.

"Goodbye..." she whispered and she closed her eyes, pulling the dagger inwards.

* * *

**OMG what's going to happen?! I'm having a panic attack!**


	8. Glowing Bright

**The Official Count:**

**Reviews - 10**

**Views - 1,110**

**Followers - 8**

**Favourites - 6**

**Come on, guys! We can do better than that, can we not? I know you all love me to death, JUST KIDDING! Only 8 of you do. But you know what _I_ love to death? Follows and Favourites! And reviews as well! I want to see what you think!**

**And a little something for all aspiring authors out there: you can access FanFiction from your mobile device (provided you have acceptable Internet of course)! Just load up the site, scroll all the way down and select 'Desktop/Tablet Mode'. It will immediately switch to the PC version of the site, where you login, and you know the rest! This means that you will be able to access FanFics from wherever you are! You probably all already knew about this, but some people don't.**

**To IDRF: it's funny, I'm better at writing without a set design that with a set design, if you get my drift. My teacher will give me suspense writing tasks, and I'll fail terribly, but give me zero guidelines and I'm off like a rocket!**

* * *

**I start this part in the morning, so you can use your dirty minds to imagine the content. There are 10 & 11 year olds reading this, you know! xD**

Elsa clenched her fists and opened her arms wide. She slowly blinked her eyes open, rubbing the sleep out of them. She lay there for a few minutes, then realised the state she was in and scrambled to get dressed. She sat in an old wicker chair with a worn grey cushion and gazed lovingly at Josh as she waited for him to awake.

A long hour later, Josh opened his eyes to find Elsa towering over him with a cheeky grin on her face. Her makeup was smudged and her hair was tangled, but she was perfect. So perfect.

Elsa's slender fingers grasped his face and their lips clashed in a frenzy of inescapable passion. His hands were all over her back, holding her in place. They broke for air, and Elsa collapsed on his chest. They lay there, unmoving, for several minutes before Elsa picked herself up and finally allowed him to stand and dress.

She waltzed out of the room with that unique graceful flurry she had. He stared after her adoringly and pulled his shirt over his head. He left the room to find _Elsa _preparing breakfast for once. She flipped the eggs with ease and frisbee-ed them onto the waiting plates. Josh marvelled at her skill.

"How did you learn to cook that way?"

"When I wasn't in my room, I would sneak into the kitchen where the head chef, my best friend, would let me prepare the dinners. When I was happy, the ice didn't affect me at all."

"You were clearly happy last night, and there was ice all over the walls."

Elsa gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged. "That was excitement. Get it right, Josh," she mimicked him perfectly. They both fell into a seemingly endless fit of laughter. When it at last ended, Elsa ran a hand through his hair. "I love you, Josh," she whispered breathlessly. **#EshuaFTW**

oOoOo

Just milimetres from her stomach, it froze. Her hand shook furiously, refusing to go anywhere but backwards. She sighed with frustration. She couldn't bring herself to do it. It would be so easy, one small second of pain then inky blackness and finally, death would have it's hold. She would be nothing but a bleeding, broken body. There a short funeral, a customary year of mourning and no one would give her a second thought. She'd be nothing but a distant memory, never to return.

After all, no love remained for her in this world. Elsa had clearly given up on her, Kristoff was dying and despised her, and Gerda and Kai were probably sick to death of her endless joyous singing. Death... At least in Hell, she would be reunited with her parents. They would laugh and talk and play games, just like the good old days, before they passed. They were waiting for her.

She reversed the dagger and tried once again to plunge the dagger into her abdomen. Yet again, her hand paused just before it pierced her skin. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Something, someone, was holding onto the last thin thread that connected her to life. She dropped the dagger and it shattered into millions of unrepairable shards. She fell to her knees, but caught her head on a low branch and was rendered unconscious.

oOoOo

Elsa decided it was time to show Josh the palace. "My turn to take you somewhere, I think," she announced shortly after the plates were cleared and cleaned.

Joshua followed her out the low doorway, banging his head hard against the frame. "I always forget about that," he grumbled. Elsa giggled and pulled down the streets, sprinting fast with her hair streaming out behind her like a flag in the wind. Josh followed closely, easily keeping up with the Queen. A few times he ran ahead to tease Elsa, but quickly realised that he had no idea where they were going, and fell back into pace with Elsa.

Within a small matter of time, the castle gates were looming high above them. Elsa knocked 6 times in a special pattern, and the gates creaked open. No sooner were they open than they were through, and Elsa dragged Josh through the empty courtyard towards the front doors and tugged hard on them. They gradually opened, and Elsa dashed inside. "Feel free to explore! I will catch up with you later!" And with that, she was gone, leaving a bewildered Josh stranded in the massive Reception Hall.

Elsa caught up with Kai. "Elsa, where have you been? We have been worried sick! And where is the Princess and her fiancée?" he interrogated.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not her guardian all of a sudden, am I? Anyway, I was just at Josh, my lover, 's house. I apologise for not consulting you beforehand."

"But where is Anna?" he wondered aloud.

Elsa knew she wasn't meant to answer it, but she was feeling particularly cheeky today. "I told you, I don't know!" she answered with a hint of a smile.

"I wasn't asking- well, I didn't mean for you to-" he paused when he noticed the grin slowly forming on her lips.

oOoOo

Defeated, Anna trudged back towards her new home. All her tears had come and gone, and the heat of her face had evaporated them immediately. The sun fell behind the mountain as she climbed it, illuminating the palace. The light passed through the crystal walls, throwing an orange glow over Anna and Arendelle behind her.

oOoOo

It was then that Elsa glanced towards the mountain. She gasped and ran through the castle, screaming Josh's name. She found him near the powder room. "Josh," she gasped. "I know where Anna is."

"Where?"

Elsa just pointed out the window towards the glistening orange palace.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short. But how else would I manage two chapters in one day?**


	9. Ignition

**Author's Note: To IDRF: When I said terrible, it was like of an exaggeration. It's more like average. And I'm not an average writer, as you can see. I still do pretty well... But pretty well isn't my standard. According to my teachers and your reviews, my standard is outstanding. I guess without guidelines, I can do what I want and be myself: a free spirit. And with them, I feel limited and restricted, held back once again in my life. Oh, and thanks SO much!**

**But to all you other strangers (xD) out there: please review! I appreciate it so much when I can respond to your feedback. If you don't want me to post my answers here, just enable PMs and put "Private" before your reviews and I will know to PM you with my answer.**

**Today is also a very sad day for me :( We have to give our pet kittens away... No more kittens frolicking across the yard. We wanted to keep them but since we are renters, the evil real estate insists we get rid of them. To that I say, F*** THE HELL OUTTA YOU!**

**Not you, the real estate.**

* * *

Anna stumbled up the stairs, barely noticing Pockets curling between her legs. Anna tripped over her and her emotions crumbled: she flicked her hand and sent Pockets flying backwards into the fridge. There was a hurt meow and then loud purring as Pockets realised she had opened the fridge, and began to feed herself. This sound of happiness released Anna's tears, which trailed down her nose.

She reached the top of the flight of stairs and waved her hand. She turned her dress into a long nightdress and she flicked her hair into a small braid. She collapsed onto the bed and sleep overtook her.

oOoOo

Josh followed Elsa into the kitchen, where she stuffed several edible items into a small shoulder bag. She clasped it shut and straightened. "Lets go!"

Josh tried to protest, "But you're _hardly _dressed for mou-" he paused as he witnessed Elsa's dress change to hiking boots, pants and a long-sleeved shirt. "You can't wear pants! You're a _woman_!"

Elsa's glittering laugh filled the air with its captivating sound. "The Queen may do as she likes."

She sashayed out of the kitchen, completely in royal character, and Josh snatched a blue cupcake before dashing after her. "Race you to the forest's edge!" she called behind her as he caught up, and sprinted away. Josh overtook her immediately. "Hey!" she complained. An idea formed in her mind.

She created some snow pillars in front of her, and soon she was flying through the air. Josh was still beating her, so she did something absolutely crazy. She jumped off the last pillar, that had a height of about 16 metres, and fell.

oOoOo

Anna eventually recovered, and ran down the stairs, remembering how she had flung Pockets against the fridge. She ran over and cradled her, noticing the bone peeking out of her flesh. She gasped in horror and used her powers to envelope the injured kitten. The kitten disappeared in a flash of yellow light. "Pockets?" she called.

A tiny meow came from the far corner of the room, behind the tall bookshelf. "Pockets!" she screeched, and raced over to the corner. Pockets the kitten had been healed, but in the process, she had aged several months and now only just fit in her arms. "You're so big..." Anna observed.

For the next few hours, Anna played happily with Pockets the Playful Kitten, determined never to hurt her again. When at last they grew too tired, they curled up together, sinking into the comforting fluffiness of the silky smooth couch.

oOoOo

Elsa felt sparks of magic leave her hand rapidly and she stopped falling. She blasted harder and flew higher and faster. She shot ahead of Josh and he froze, staring in amazement.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" she called over her shoulder. Josh shook his head and continued running, grumbled about unfair advantages. Elsa set herself down after a few hundred metres and kept running. She looked over her shoulder at Josh, who was rapidly gaining. Suddenly a frightened look appeared on his face and he opened his mouth to warn her. Elsa turned to see what he was looking at, a little too late, and she tried to stop at the edge of the sheer drop. But momentum pushed her on and she plummeted down the steep cliffs, and she caught her head on a pencil-sharp rock with a sickening crack. She tumbled like a forgotten rag doll, landing with a THUMP! at the bottom of the drop.

Josh reached the edge and peered down at Elsa. Why hadn't she flown out? Then he saw the bloody rock metres below him and he gasped. He looked again at Elsa and realised she wasn't moving. He had to get to her.

oOoOo

Anna awoke only a few minutes later, to a sharp pain in her heart. She had dreamed that she had been walking down a spring trail, taking in the sweet scent of daisies, when she had come across Elsa, who had tripped over a rock. When Elsa lifted her head, her eyes were rolled back and she was bleeding from a head wound. Anna had screamed in terror and that's when she had woken. She was panting, her throat was dry, and she was trying to calm herself down. It wasn't working.

"It was just a dream, Anna. Elsa is fine. She's not dead or anything. She is living happily In the castle."

She got up to grab a glass of water, and froze in her tracks.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, Josh had climbed down the rocky canyon. He crunched through the piles of twigs and gravel toward Elsa. She looked so peaceful, until you saw the smears of blood on her forehead and around her. He cradled her in his arms, and felt for her heartbeat. It was still there, but barely. He threw her over his shoulder and headed toward the other side. He passed a burnt out sled on his way. He locked Elsa's arms around his neck and began his ascent. Halfway up, Elsa's arms slid apart and she started to slip off Josh's back...

* * *

**Yeah, I know, another short chapter. I promise you I'll try to make the next one at least 2000 words, instead of barely 1000. Anyway, love you all, REVIEW OR DIE!**


	10. Romeo and Juliet

**AN: Thanks so much, IDRF! It really means so much to me when people ACTUALLY SHOW THEIR APPRECIATION OF MY TALENTS (nudge, nudge, wink, wink) and I'm sure that your fanfic will be just great!  
**

* * *

Anna didn't understand. What was he doing here?

"Kristoff, go! Or should I just kill you this time?"

"Anna, please!"

"I know you hate me. Is this about revenge?"

"Anna..."

"I scorched your bloody heart! You should be dead, for God's sake!"

"Anna, just f***ing listen!"

She stopped and turned her head towards him.

"I don't want to hurt you! I want to say sorry! I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you, Anna..."

She shot him a dark look. "Sure you do."

"I do, Anna! Just let me finish."

"Whatever."

"I love you, and I always will. I guess I just acted out of character. I don't even remember saying those things, but I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do..."

"You can leave me be."

His face contorted with unimaginable pain and she grimaced. His hair was now mostly charcoal black, with only a few blonde strands remaining. He collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. "Anna..." he managed. "Do you love me?"

Without hesitation, she answered him...

oOoOo

Perfect timing. Elsa woke up just as she began slipping. She tightened her grip and stayed on his shoulders. "Josh..." she mumbled. "Why does my head hurt so...?"

"You've been badly injured. You need to rest."

She nodded lightly and Josh continued his ascent. As he neared the top, he found an old mountain goat's trail. He swung himself up, holding steadily to Elsa's cold hands. "Can you stand?"

"Of course not, idiot," she joked. She tried to accompany it with a giggle, but instead grimaced with pain.

"It's okay, Elsa." He hoisted her up and followed the trail upwards. He walked trough the trees. He followed an old worn path. He rounded the corner, and... "OOF!" He landed in a pile of snow. Elsa flew over his shoulders and landed with a thump against a tree! "ELSA!" he yelled. He scrambled up. "Ouch. No need to yell so loud." A small snowman grumbled. Josh jumped back in surprise.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, I must've forgotten to introduce myself," he cleared his throat and began again. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" He repeated. He was confused. Snow in summer, much less _talking _snow in summer? What was going on here?

"Yup!" and that's when he spotted Elsa. "Elsa!"

"You know her?"

"Yup! She made me!" he turned back to Elsa. "Omigod Elsa I am so sorry. Who did this to you? Was it this hooligan over here?" A protest could be heard from over his shoulder.

Meanwhile, something had clicked in the back of Josh's mind. Magical snow in summer? This was Elsa's doing! Of course! He mentally slapped himself **(Which reminds me of an absolutely hilarious and stupid schoolroom joke, that I will tell you in the end note.) **for not realising it sooner. This was _Olaf, _Elsa's snowman! He should have remembered it from Elsa's stories!

Elsa herself was floating in and out of consciousness. Finally she blinked a few times and ever so slowly sat up. She held her hand to her head to ease the dizziness, and brought it away with blood on it. She gasped. Josh looked up and ran to her side. "It's going to be fine, Elsa, it's going to be just fine." He scooped her up, and moved her into the clearing. He laid her down gently and began to tend to her wounds.

oOoOo

"Yes, Kristoff, I do." A relieved smile crept across Kristoff's face, but it changed to a shocked one as Anna fell down on him for a kiss. He quickly warmed up to it. It was so strong and sweet. It was soon ended, though, as Kristoff morphed into solid crystal. "KRISTOFF!" she screamed.

Anna sunk back into her state of physical blindness. The tears fell with no restriction. Her most beloved one had died in her arms, at her mercy, because of her selfishness. The dagger was formed once again, rising to her throat. It drove forward, homing in on her oesophagus.

It stopped still, the point just touching her skin. Something had caught it. She opened her eyes as she dived out of her depressed state. "Kristoff?" She couldn't believe it.

"The trolls told me the story of Romeo and Juliet. It turns out, that was the key."

A smile crept across her face and she pounced on him, knocking him flat. They kissed for several minutes.

* * *

**Another extremely short chapter, but I felt as if it should be left right there.**

**So anyway, the mental slap joke was this:**

**Me and my other BFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF Lily were in class, doing really annoying mathematical crap, when she got something so easy so wrong, and we laughed. Then I said, "Those times when you mentally slap yourself because you got something so stupidly wrong." We laughed some more and then she picked her Maths Mentals Textbook and she said, "Ok, I'll mentally slap myself," and hit herself in the face with it. It was absolutely hilarious. Except all you people with 'superior' brains won't get it xD!**


	11. Firelight

**AN: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Love you all! **

**Sorry this took so long... #EshuaFTW**

* * *

Elsa hobbled through the trees, supported by Joshua and Olaf. She couldn't think straight, as couldn't anyone with mild concussion. Finally, she needed a rest. "Josh," she pleaded, "put me down here." They lowered her to the ground, and she lay there for a few minutes, exhausted. Then she would say, "Let's go," and they would lift her to her feet, hobbling another 300m or so before putting her down again.

After an hour of this, Elsa was worn out, but the castle was in reach. "Elsa, do you need a rest?" Josh inquired. She pushed him back.

"No, I'm fine." She staggered by herself to the orange crystal staircase and crawled up it. She was exhausted as she reached the top. Josh leant over and kissed her, renewing her strength. She stood up with a determination; nothing could stop her reaching her sister.

She stumbled to the crystal doors and paused a moment, admiring the stunning magic her sister had produced. Then she threw open the doors.

oOoOo

Anna jumped back in surprise. The door sent out a sonic boom which nearly knocked all who were standing in the room over. Small fragments of crystal fell from the walls and ceiling. Kristoff watched them dubiously.

Elsa stalked gracefully to the centre of the room. The crystal below her feet changed to ice, and there were blue handprints on the doors. She stood confidently in the middle of the room, admiring her sister's version. "Nice place you got here," she remarked.

Anna snapped out of her stupor. "Elsa!" she cried as she rushed over to her, tackling her to the ground in a massive bearhug. The force of the landing set off more falling shards. Elsa yelped in pain, grasping her head. It was then that Anna saw her injuries. "Oh my God, Elsa, what happened to you?"

Elsa smiled cheekily. "I fell off a cliff." Anna's eyes bugged out of her head.

"You what?!"

"She did." A tall man had entered the room, accompanied by Olaf.

"OLAF!" she screamed as she ran over to them. "Oh, and I forgot to ask. Who are you?"

"Her fiancé."

"Elsa, what have you told me about marrying a man you just met!"

Elsa groaned. "I can't remember. I didn't remember. Remind me?"

Anna sighed. "Doesn't matter. It's obvious he loves you."

"It is?" the man asked, surprised.

"Yes, it is. I can see it in the way you look at each other."

"Oh." There was silence for what seemed like an hour, then Kristoff spoke up. "You seem to have all forgotten me. Should I leave?"

"No!" Anna yelled, a little too quickly. Then, blushing, she went on to say, "I mean, Kristoff, don't leave."

"Why don't we sit down? You _all _look exhausted." Anna suggested. They all followed her to the cozy set of armchairs. Anna clicked her fingers and the fireplace roared to life. Elsa tensed up, and immediately her armchair flickered blue, and she sighed with relief. Anna looked agitated, the loss of control over a small part of her castle affecting her head. Elsa leaned back in her chair, sinking in the seemingly comfortable ice. Her eyes flickered shut, and blue ice began to creep outwards from her chair. Anna looked stricken, and the ice screeched to a halt. She relaxed.

"You haven't yet introduced yourself, stranger," Kristoff was saying.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Josh, and..." He began to tell them all about him, then told them about his adventures with Elsa. Anna and Kristoff listened intently, hanging onto every word. Olaf was just chilling (no pun intended) with Pockets in the background. There was a long silence after Josh finished.

"So do you really love Elsa?" Anna ventured.

"With everything I am now and ever was, and everything I ever will be," Josh replied, truthfully, with a tear in his eye. **(Hey, whoever said men can't cry? Seriously, I've seen even my crush cry!)**

Kristoff nodded knowingly, and Anna sat back in her chair. She cuddled closer to Kristoff, wrapping her arms protectively around his shoulders. He did the same. Josh snuggled in with Elsa, and there everyone slept.

* * *

**These chapters just get shorter and shorter, don't they? Well, as my good friend IDRF says, quality over quantity. Sorry for the wait. I've been caught up in nothing, as my life goes.**

**On a completely unrelated note, just discovered I have ADHD.**


	12. When I Went Crazy at my Readers xD

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! I have a giant secret that affects my whole life! Review if you insist on hearing it. Seriously you will not believe it. It's actually not that AMAYZE, I'm just saying its something that'll make you go WOW OMG GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH! Yet again, just kidding.**

**BenRG: You have a great way of thinking. Also, your second review made me literally LOL.**

**IDRF: Especially teachers. Teachers rather long boring crap than short interesting stuff. Which means that the kids who rushed through get praised for the WORST stories ever read, meanwhile I'm getting yelled at for spending five minutes thinking of another way to write happiness. I'm sick of it. And it's always: "It has to be one page long" or "500 words" or some other crap such as that.**

**And I sincerely apologise to you all, but this story is coming to a swift close. I can't help it, but since the issues of the characters have been resolved, there is little more to write. Maybe two more chapters at the most. If you wish for a sequel, please review about it! Love you all, and thanks for supporting me!**

**Oh, and if you can't stand me being evil and/or sad things, DO NOT read this chapter!**

**Now letz do dis thing! (excuse my overwhelming slang)**

* * *

Elsa laid her head on Josh's chest, feeling the soothing vibration of his heart against his chest. She let her mind wander, drifting off into a half-dreamland. Josh moved his own head, to gaze at the imperfect beauty of Elsa's sleeping **(well, he THOUGHT she was sleeping) **face. He marvelled at every inch of it, drinking in the cool glow that it gave off.

Morning came soon, and they all awoke, preparing for the day ahead. But the castle was still shaky. Every loud noise, every drop of a hat, every trip on the carpet, loosened the shards of crystal from the wall. Soon they were large chunks, but still no one but Kristoff noticed them. It would now only take one careless action to bring the whole castle crashing down over their heads.

And soon, that careless action arose.

Elsa had been rushing around, organising everything, and boy, was she tired! The heat of the castle plus her head injuries got the better of her, and she fell to the ground. The weight of Elsa's limp body shook the castle to its roots, shattering what was left of the crystal pylons. The roof trembled, attempting to resist gravity, before it too crumbled and fell.

Kristoff had seen this coming, and snatched up Elsa's body and Anna, pulling them to safety out the towering doors. Pockets bounded out after them, and Olaf too. Everything had collapsed, leaving nothing but wreckage. Suddenly Elsa snapped awake. "Joshua!" she screamed but it was too late. Everything that could have been dead, was dead. There was no hope. Elsa scrambled to the wreckage, scraping away crystal after crystal, searching frantically for Josh as her heart pounded away at her chest. She couldn't stop crying, and her heart was screaming.

"Let me help." Anna's quiet voice floated over Elsa's sobs. Anna waved her hand and the crystal sank into the ground. A few metres away, lay the broken body of Josh. There was no chance that he could have survived, but still. I don't want it to be gory, but there was blood spread all around. "I'm- I'm sorry, Elsa." Anna's voice cracked. She put her arms around Elsa, only to be shoved away. But instead of complaining, Anna kept her mouth shut.

It began to snow, ever so gently. Then gradually it worsened, coating everything in thick white powder. Anna did her best to keep herself and Kristoff (and adorable little Pockets) warm. She surrounded them in a glowing bubble of fire, blocking out all snow. Pockets wove between her legs as Kristoff, still in deep shock, moved to her side.

And, all of a sudden...

* * *

**Okay, yeah, again it's short, not that I care. ****But this is more of a teaser than a chapter. So SUCK IT UP, PRINCESS! Yes, I am feisty. Very feisty. And ferocious. Mustn't forget ferocious. And sassy. Totally sassy. And crazy, as you are about to witness first-hand. AND I AM VERY SARCASTIC YES SARCASM IS MY NEW MIDDLE NAME GET USED TO IT!**

**And so concludes my time with you for now. Cheers!**


	13. Final Blaze (and chapter)

**Author's Note: H****ey! As I said before, guys, if you want it, a sequel will be done, if you're sure you absolutely love me- I mean, the story. Just tell me in the reviews.**

**kid1450: hilarious!**

**IDRF: Yours was good, just needed a little editing. And I'm pretty sure [talking about mine here] no one saw the death part coming, except me... *evil laugh***

**On a lighter note, that was _not _the end of what we see of Josh. Confused? Read on! Love you all!**

**_REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED_  
**

* * *

Anna could not hold the bubble for much longer. She gripped Kristoff's shoulder. "Get back to the treeline. I'll be fine. Just go. I can fix this." She released her hold and shoved Pockets into his hands. "Look after her. Please." Kristoff wanted to protest, but he had never seen Anna like this. She was strong, determined, confident and smart, unlike the old Anna, the silly, dependent, naïve, giggly girl he used to know.

Anna turned to leave, but Kristoff held her arm. She swiveled. "What is it now?" she huffed. Instead of answering, Kristoff pulled her in for a sweet kiss, drowning out the crackling of the fire. But all of a sudden, Anna realised something, and the bubble switched off. She pushed him back, ordering him, "GO!" and ran to her sister's side. Kristoff staggered back, thrown off balance by the sudden shove, then scooped up Pockets and ran for the trees.

Not looking back, Anna turned and ran to her sister's side. "Elsa?" Elsa's tear-stained face turned to Anna's.

"What?" she managed.

"I- I think I know how we can help him. Do you remember that story Mother used to tell us, every night before bed before the accident?" Elsa winced at the word 'accident', and nodded. Anna went on. "I was thinking... Maybe, just maybe, we could make that work." Elsa nodded again.

"Let's do it." The girls stood side by side.

oOoOo

Kristoff could only hear what the wind gave him. He could hear small snippets of a conversation: "know how" "remember" "thinking" "night" "maybe" and that was it. He watched as the girls stood shoulder to shoulder, and closed their eyes. He heard a faint humming sound, and suddenly there was white light enveloping the mountain. When it subsided, Anna and Elsa were leaping with excitement and happiness

oOoOo

Josh sat up, gasping for breath. His heart beat wildly, and his mind swirled. Slowly,everything returned to normal, and Anna and Elsa were screaming with happiness. He stood, stumbled forward and landed in Elsa's arms. "I am never letting you AGAIN," he told him.

Anna beckoned to Kristoff to join them. He ran up. "What happened?" he asked.

"Let's sit and share this story as a family." She clicked her fingers, but nothing happened. Her cheerful grin faded to a horrified frown. She tried again and again, each time failing, each time panicking more and more. Finally, she gave up. "Elsa..." She dragged the word out.

Elsa turned, a worried expression on her face. "Anna, what's up?"

Josh tried to enlighten the sour mood. "The sky!" he answered.

Elsa brushed the comment off. "Not the time." She turned back to Anna.

"Elsa," Anna began. "Do you feel, I don't know, warmer?" Realisation dawned on Elsa's face as she nodded. "And where are Pockets and Olaf?" Elsa gasped and looked around. "They aren't here, Elsa."

"We've lost our powers," Elsa blurted out.

"Mmhmm," Anna agreed.

* * *

**And so concludes our story. I thank you all sincerely for reading. I am planning a sequel, but I want you all to tell me if it's a good idea. REVIEW IT!**

**Have a good day, my friends!**


End file.
